hwcafandomcom-20200213-history
Susan's Family
Susan Amelia Kawruang-Nguyen comes from a middle-grade Selenite family, who has one name (Nguyen from Stewart, Kawruang from Howard) from each of her gene-donors. Like most Selenites, she was produced in vitro, decanted on 14 Virginis, 3859 CE from the natal labs aboard the Icarus Habitat, the habitation complex for the Daedalus Shipyards at Earth's L4 Lagrange Point. She had been engineered from the X-chromosomes of Stewart Malhotra-Nguyen, and his long-time partner Howard Li-Kawruang. The Nguyen line was especially well-regarded in Icarus administrative circles and Stewart admitted at the time that he'd made Susan a daughter in imitation of his powerful mothers, who were members of the Board of Tenants on Icarus. Susan is very close to her fathers. To say she has a complicated relationship with her grandparents would be to understate it. Stewart Malhotra-Nguyen''. ''A mid-level supply administrator for the Daedalus shipyards. Son of Linda Kato-Malhotra and Maureen Sharma-Nguyen. Has a closer relationship with Maureen than Linda. Long-term partner of Howard Li-Kawruang. Father of Susan. Julia Malhotra-Nguyen. A successful attorney on Selene, specializes in corporate and tax law. Ruthless and brilliant. A confirmed Solitary, only engages in sex in anonymous situations. Daughter of Linda Kato-Malhotra and Maureen Sharma-Nguyen. Has a closer relationship with Linda than Maureen. Sister of Stewart. Aunt of Susan. Linda Kato-Malhotra, a member of the Icarus branch of the Asgardia Bank, transferred many years ago to Icarus from Sundance Genesis. Currently holds a seat on the Board of Tenants of Icarus Habitat, although she is less active politically than her child-partner Maureen, with whom she maintains semi-regular contact. A confirmed pansexual, she maintains no long-term partnerships. Maureen and Linda produced two children, a daughter Julia and sometime later, a son Stewart and thus is a grandmother of Susan. '''Maureen Sharma-Nguyen, '''a senior member of Sales and Accounts for the Daedalus Shipyards, also holds a seat on the Board of Tenants of Icarus Habitat, also an active member of the local Progressive Party. A member of an Open Collective relationship. The Nguyen name is one of the founding families of the Daedalus yards. Maintains semi-regular, if not always friendly, contact with her child-partner Linda. Maureen and Linda produced two children, a daughter Julia and sometime later, a son Stewart and thus is a grandmother of Susan. '''Howard Li-Kawruang. '''A shift supervisor for the maintenance section on the Daedalus shipyards. Son of Travis Chandra-Kawruang, Beth Whitefeather-Chawla and Kalpana Modi-Li. Loves his parents but is often exasperated by them. Doesn't get on with Stewart's parents at all. Long-term partner of Stewart Malhotra-Nguyen. Father of Susan. '''Travis Chandra-Kawruang. '''An itinerant sculptor, mostly on the Basic. A kind man but not an effective one. Has a complex relationship with Howard. Lives on the Dark Side of Selene. A member of a parenting co-operative with Beth Whitefeather-Chawla and Kalpana Modi-Li. Howard is only one of his many children with the co-op. Grandfather of Susan. '''Elizabeth 'Beth' Whitefeather-Chawla. '''A low-level forum moderator and freelance commentator from the Dark Side of Selene. Unofficial head of a parenting co-op with Travis and Kalpana. Is very proud of Howard, who loves her but often clashes with her take-charge style. Howard is only one of her many children with the co-op. Grandmother of Susan. '''Kalpana Modi-Li. '''A semi-professional finishing coder and part-time reviewer from the Dark Side of Selene. Quiet and reserved, but the highest earner of the parenting co-op she is in with Travis and Beth. Loves Howard and he worships her. Howard is only one of her many children with the co-op. Grandmother of Susan.